No Choice
by wereleopard
Summary: Snow adds a final attack on one of the members from District 12 before training and their entrance into the Quarter Quell. How will this cause problems with any alliances, all the way through going to District 13 and back home again? Non graphic rape. This my first time writing in this particular fandom. I do write in others. This is Everlark


Title: No Choice

Author: Wereleopard58 (or Wereleopard depending where you read fanfic)

Pairing: Everlark (Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark)

Fandom: The Hunger Games

Rating/Warnings: Adult/FRAO, Rape non-graphic, dubious consent on both parts

Summary: Snow adds a final attack on one of the members from District 12 before training and their entrance into the Quarter Quell. How will this cause problems with any alliances, all the way through going to District 13 and back home again? If you haven't read the last book, there will be spoilers. No hijacked Peeta, other changes in from the novel are in part one. Mentions of the non-graphic rape and dubious consent of both parties.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with The Hunger Games either the book or the film.

N/B Have not yet decided if Prim and Finnick will live? Gale is not my favourite character so be warned. He is not out and out an asshole either, but will have his moments. Well, we all do at times in our lives lol. This is the first time I am writing in this fandom. Please let me know if there are any huge problems with the characters. I want to get the tone and voices as close as I can. I have also just started an Everlark group on Facebook g. I look forward to feedback, any flamers will be ignored. Those who do that kind of thing are extremely childish and not worth any effort. I look forward to constructive comments. I do post in a large number of fandoms, but I do have a health problem that means I can't post as regularly as I would like. It depends on how my pain level is on each given day. Just a pre-warning for you all.

You can find me on Facebook and Twitter as wereleopard58

Melanie thank you for listening to my non-completed rambling idea and the suggestion for the title.

Chapter One

Katniss, Haymitch and Effie all looked up as Peeta came in. His head was down, and he rushed past them. He did glance over once at them, and his eyes were red as if he'd been crying.

'Peeta?' Katniss called out, but he totally ignored her and headed straight for his room. She turned around to look at their mentor, father figure, and friend and, of course, local famous drunk. 'What did you have him do today Haymitch?'

The dirty blonde fringe almost covered his eyes as he stared back at her. 'Me, I didn't arrange anything. He wanted some time off.'

'No, he didn't. I spoke to him last night.' She didn't add they were curled up in bed together. They seemed to be able to stop a lot of the nightmares each other had. 'He said that you had arranged extra training, and he didn't know why.'

There were fearful glances between the three of them. This could only mean that Snow had been up to something. What the hell had happened to Peeta? Katniss felt sick with worry. She wanted him protected. He was the best of all of them. With everything he lived through, deep inside he was still a good and caring man. His mother and the games so far had not managed to destroy that in him. She hoped that whatever had occurred today wouldn't take those elements away from who he was. Katniss knew that if someone had managed to destroy him, she would make them pay for it. No matter what the cost would be. It was late, but it didn't matter to her. She stood and ran to his room. She had to make sure he was okay. He had to be; Katniss would be lost without him. She was selfish and needed him by her side. That is why she wanted him to be the one to survive. She wouldn't be able to live knowing that he was dead. It would kill something huge in her. It made her think of her parents; maybe she was more like her mother than she thought. It had made her pause at his door before she knocked. She didn't love Peeta, like that? Or did she? Katniss shook her head to clear her mind and forced those thoughts away. It was all about him now, and to find out what happened and how she could help.

Katniss knocked on the door, but before she managed to go in a very small and fearful voice called out.

'Go away Katniss, please leave me alone.' Peeta called out to her.

Her hand was frozen on the door handle. She felt as if she should do what he wanted, but finding out what happened and then to help him was more important to her. Katniss didn't want anything to break her boy with the bread. The urge to go out and kill Snow grew inside of her. She was sure she could find a way to do it now. The anger within started to boil. The called her the girl on fire, well the anger inside was a raging inferno now.

'Peeta, I'm coming in. You wouldn't leave me alone like this, would you?' Katniss held her breath and waited. There was silence. He hadn't begged her to leave again. She opened the door and was glad to find it unlocked. As soon as she pushed it closed Katniss locked it behind her. She knew that Peeta wouldn't want anyone else involved. The two of them were a team.

'Don't, I can't.' The scared voice came from the curled up boy on the bed. No, not boy, he was a man with everything that had happened.

Katniss just watched him. For someone so stocky and strong he had managed to curl up into something so small.

'Peeta?'

'I'm fine; it's just been a long day.'

She walked over to the bed and lay down. As soon as she had done that he stretched out, and the curled into her. His head rested on her shoulder. It was usually the other way around. She wrapped one arm around his shoulder and the other around his waist and held on. Katniss had no idea how long they had been like that when there was another tap on the door.

'Effie's already in bed. I'm turning in as well.' Haymitch called out. He wanted to let them know that they were alone and wouldn't be bothered by anyone.

They had stayed there for a little longer before Katniss squeezed her arms around him. 'I'm not tired, how about going to the roof for a little bit?'

Peeta knew that this meant that he would have to talk about what happened. He wasn't sure if he could do that, but it was obvious that Snow wanted to cause them problems. Katniss wouldn't push him, and he trusted her more than anyone else.

'Okay.' His voice was so soft it could barely be heard.

They climbed from the bed, Katniss reached out and took hold of his hand, and together they made their way up to the only place where they knew they couldn't be heard.

As soon as they got their Peeta let go of her hand and started to pace. His eyes remained on the floor as he walked.

'Peeta, I will be with you no matter what they say. You know Snow is doing this to drive a wedge between us. Don't let him use anything that can blindside us, please.' She begged.

'After I left here I was taken to a room on the ground floor. It was an ordinary room, an ordinary bedroom. I just stood there and waited. It wasn't long before the door opened. In first came three men, I had to look twice as they could've been Gale.' He glanced over and noticed Katniss's hands had tightened into fists. 'They grabbed me and injected me with something. It made me weak, and I couldn't move my body. I was trapped inside myself. I was a prisoner as the stripped me down and tied me to the bed.'

'Peeta?' Katniss felt sick, she knew where this was going, and they had used men that looked like Gale. This was the first time that she wanted to live and make sure that the two of them could go back to District 12 together. She wanted to be there to help him.

'They kept touching me and saying the most awful things about what they wanted to do, and what would be done.' He couldn't tell her what they were, the words wouldn't come out. 'The door opened again and then in came Finnick Odair. He was just in a dressing gown, when it was pushed off his shoulders and fell to the floor. He was naked underneath. Finnick whispered that he was sorry, before he…'

Peeta couldn't use the word rape, he could barely think of it. He turned his head and vomited. Katniss ran to his side as he collapsed and started to sob.

TBC


End file.
